


A New Young One

by beatricemartin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin
Summary: During the fight on Titan, Thanos rips off Peter's mask to see that he is just a kid. A little one who needs to be shown the truth of what Thanos is fighting for.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	A New Young One

CW: violence, war, loss of child, guilt, kidnapping

Tony's POV

Peter punches Thanos and swings into a circle of red sparks, appearing on his other side. “Magic with a-” 

Purple hands grip Pete’s neck and slam him to the ground. I raise my repulsors, arms tense. “Put him down before I blast your-” 

“-Hello little one.” Thanos says, tone predatory and gentle. My stomach turns at his cognitive dissonance. God, what I’d do if Pete was out of the blast range.

Thanos rips the IronSpider suit mask off, Pete’s face red. His eyes roll back, and at the last second Thanos shifts hands to Peter’s chest as he gasps for air.

“Kid, you okay?”

“I will be. Once we kick this guys ass.” Peter says, voice hoarse.

“Interesting. Your will could be immeasurably beneficial for the greater good, little one.” 

Thanos ran his free hand through Pete’s hair, the kid squirming in vain. “Greater good? Dude, you wanna kill half the cosmos.”

“Veracious, as well. If only you were shown the truth.” Thanos turns to me, smirking. “I’ll be back for the stones Ironman.” He snaps and falls into a portal with Pete.

“No!” I scream. But it’s too late. Pete’s gone… If the kid dies, that’s on me.

A/N: I don't think I'm going to continue this. The only ideas I have is like manipulation like Beck did in FFH and Tony being angsty but Idk. Either way would love any and all comments. Thx for reading Bea.


End file.
